Son of Mine
by shoret
Summary: Short one-shot of Ginny comforting a crying 4 year old James Sirius. Eighth in the 'Namesake Series'. Series art link in my profile! Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

Son of Mine

SoMSoM

A small boy sat under the desk in his father's study crying. His brown eyes were red from tears. He tried to quiet his sobs as he heard his mother calling for him. "James? James? Where are you? This isn't funny. Mommy's worried, come out." James huddled farther back into the corner of the desk. If his mom didn't want him then he didn't want to see her. His cousin's insults still rang in his ears.

SoMSoM

James had been looking at his Cousin Lucy's doll collection when he had accidentally dropped one. The porcelain shattered on the floor right as Lucy walked in the room. Lucy gasped and glared over at James. He wasn't supposed to be in her room, but he was bored and he Uncle Percy didn't have any toys for him to play with. "What did you do?"

James' shoulders slumped as he looked at his older cousin. "I'm sawry." Even as he tried to keep the tears in they started to fall down his face. "I dinit mean to."

Lucy sunk to the floor next to her favorite porcelain doll to collect the pieces. "You weren't even supposed to be in here. Why can't you listen? No wonder your parents don't want you around. If you were my kid I would try to push you off on others too. I'm telling my dad!"

James stood frozen. It wasn't true. His parents did want him … although they had been making him stay with other people recently when they went off without him and Al. Were they trying to get rid of him?

SoMSoM

Ginny knelt on the floor by Harry's desk. "Jamie-baby, what are you doing down here?" Ginny crawled under the desk to join James. "What's wrong? Why are you hiding in here crying?"

James' small fist came to whip the tears from his eyes. "I'm nawt cwying."

Ginny laughed and scooped James into her arms as best she could under the desk. "Course you're not, but it would have been okay even if you were."

James blinked his big brown eyes. "Reawy? But Uncle Wred says tha once your four you're a big boy and they don't cwy."

"Well I know for a fact that Uncle Fred cried after he was four." Ginny whipped the tears from under James' eyes. "Why were you crying?" James didn't say anything so Ginny dug deeper. "Is it about what happened at Uncle Percy's today because he's not mad and neither is Lucy. She said she was sorry didn't she?"

"Yeah but she said tha ... she said tha … tha" James dissolved into tears again.

"What did she say?"

"She said tha you and daddy don't wan me," James hiccupped, "and tha no one would wan me cus I'm bad."

Ginny gasped and pulled James and herself out from under the desk. She sat on the floor and hugged James to her chest. "You are not bad and your father and I love you and your brother more that anything in the world."

James put his arms around her neck and talked into her shoulder. "Than why have you and daddy been leaving me?"

"Oh baby, we haven't been leaving you because we don't want you. Mommy has had to go to the doctor, that's all."

Ginny felt James sniffle against her neck. "Buh why?"

Ginny pulled James away from her so that she was looking into his eyes. "Well that's because you're going to have another little brother or sister."

James wiped the back of his hands against his eyes. "So you sill wan me?"

Ginny hugged James against her chest. "Of course I still want you. I will always want you. Who else is going to make mommy smile or cause daddy to laugh off of his chair?" Ginny kissed his cheek. "Feeling better?"

James crawled off of Ginny's lap and nodded. "Can I go tell Al bout the baby?"

"Yeah." Ginny grabbed James' little hand. "Let's go find him. I think he's with daddy."

"Mommy?" Ginny looked down at James. "Can you have a girl?"

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "I can't really control that, but I'll try."

James and Ginny headed down the stairs to meet up with Harry and Al. "You know if you DID have a girl then I would have a brofer and a sisser and then Al will be a big brofer too."

James let go of Ginny's hand as he jumped down the last step. He smiled as he ran into his fathers arm. His mommy loved him and his daddy loved him. Al loved him and his new baby would love him too. James smirked slightly even at his young age. Stupid Lucy was just jealous because she didn't get to have a baby. James was loved.

SoMSoM

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have posted. I couldn't log into for a while. I honestly have no idea when I will have the next chapter of TBLPoS up. Thanks to my lovely lovely beta Allyson. I kinda love her because she is amazing. Lol. As always reviews are cherished.


End file.
